Female Naruto! Abandoned for now
by Nyru
Summary: To make sure Sasuke would still love him, Naruto henges into his female equivalent and vows to stay that way for a whole month. He had no idea that being a girl was so damn hard. SASUNARU.
1. Prelude

**Title:** Female Naruto?!

**Summary:** To make sure Sasuke would still love him, Naruto henges into his female equivalent and vows to stay that way for a whole month. He had no idea that being a girl was so damn hard.

**Author:** Nyru

**Pairing:** Sasuke + Naruto

**Rating:** PG13+ Because of language and adult humour.

**Author's Note:** If anyone could help with with a title, I'd love them forever. XD

Thanks to my girlfriend who came up with the idea.

Her name is Turkaholic on Adult Fanfiction.

Review are always welcome. Flames are not.

Constructive criticism is also welcome as long as it's not harsh.

**Prelude**

As much as Naruto valued Sakura as a friend, she really could over-do it a bit with her anger. The blonde was reminded of her small outburst as he felt the lump slowly forming on the back of his head, wincing at the sudden sting of pain. That girl really knew how to it hard. "Stupid Sakura," He mumbled moodily as he approached the house, glad to be home at last so he could have a bath and sleep of his fast approaching headache.

"You look like hell." Well gee, thanks Sasuke, Naruto thought as he glared at the raven, all to well conveying that he wasn't in the best of moods right now. "How did your meeting with sakura go?" He asked, not too happy about Naruto going out to meet her in the first place when they could have been home, still in bed doing other things. He wasn't about to let Naruto know that, though as he put his book down and watched Naruto plonk himself on the opposite sofa.

"Sakura hit me and now my head hurts." He whined, closing his eyes and resting on the arm of the sofa. "What is it with girls and hitting? All they ever seem to do is complain and then wham, you suddenly get a fist in the back of your skull for saying something you didn't even know was wrong." Well, Naruto did have a tendency to not think before he spoke, but that gave the girl no right to hit him, Sasuke though, slightly angered at that fact.

"Girls are annoying." Sasuke said simply. "They're stupid, loud and their brains don't work the way sane peoples' do."

"So you don't like girls?" Naruto asked, lifting his head up to look at the raven with a raised eyebrow. He had never taken Sasuke's sexual preference into account. He had always assumed the raven was bi just like himself.

"Of course I like girls," Sasuke replied. "As much as I like having my eyes gorged out by a spoon."

Naruto winced at the imagery. "So... you wouldn't love me if I were a girl?" He asked, eyebrow still raised, frowning as Sasuke snorted.

"Well you're not, thankfully." Naruto pouted as Sasuke never answered his question.

-

"Naruto?" because both of them were too lazy to cook anything, Sasuke had volunteered to go out and get ramen for Naruto, and sushi for himself even though he wasn't really that hungry. Well, Naruto practically pestered him to go and get food for about half an hour before he finally gave in, much to the blonde's delight.

Now he wasn't anywhere to be found. After placing both bags in the kitchen, the raven wandered down the hall, peeking his head round their bedroom door to check for the blonde when he heard water being drained from the bath in the opposite room. He smirked, turning round and hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde before he got dressed.

His hand hovered over the door handle when he suddenly opened and swung forwards revealing Naruto, towel round waist, only... Sasuke's eyes landed on the blonde's chest that was left bare, then focused his eyes on Naruto's face, eyes slightly wide and dumbfounded.

Naruto had henged into a girl.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note Author's Note

I'm so sorry for not updating this fic, but I'm not going to be updating this any time soon.

I suppose you could say I'm going on a hiatus with this fic.

It's mainly because I really like this idea, and I want to improve my writing before I change or add anything to it.

Although I will be posting oneshots frequently, so keep an eye peeled for those.

Nyru


End file.
